Dreams and Desires
by LilacGrace444
Summary: Sirius Black realized his passion for a certain student, Grace Wentworth, when she implements her new plan for music at Hogwarts. They each unknowingly dream of each other, but those dreams soon turn into desires. SB/OC. Music Lovers much welcome. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Dreams and Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, except my new character Grace. You will like her I hope. Ignore last two books, and Sirius is alive. Also credit due to violetkitty02 and her story Surviving Love, from which I got my inspiration and my character. Go read hers, it's awesome! K, this is my first fanfic, but stick with it because I think it's got something. All reviews appreciated.

It was a regular afternoon for Grace Lilac Wentworth. Thursdays were routine, but with enough proximity to the weekends to fill her with hope for frivolity. She walked gracefully, her lilac dress flitting about her calves as she practically danced past the sun-streamed trees. Oblivious to the stress of passing students, she gazed at the glorious light reflecting off the lake. She was positively beaming as she consumed a breath of crisp air, the air of a new day.

The chorus of music in her head sent her spirits to the clouds. A loud grunt came from the exasperated Slytherin she had whirled right into. The older student just shook his head at Grace's obvious inattention to the world and continued on. _Oops_, she thought with a smile. A little shaken, she quickly threw her robes back on over her dress and bounded up to the Hogwarts castle, still walking to the irresistible beat of her song.

But alas, her personal freedom must be put aside for two hours, double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Sirius Black. He seemed to mystically appear at the front after everyone had been seated, which may not sound like much considering he was a wizard, but he had this certain magical presence.

"Ugh, he is so attractive. I swear he stopped a foot from me in the corridors to ask me a question last week, and I just blanked!" Lavender snickered to Pansy behind her in hushed tones. House relations had improved vastly since the death of Voldemort.

"Oh, I know, but he's just so…moody. I don't know, he just has an off-putting darkness to him." Lavender agreed with a dismissive sigh. Grace took a moment to consider the allure of a man whose complex experiences left the shade of sorrow in his life. _He is rather attractive, isn't he? I would never have noticed before…I wonder just how old he is, oh what a ridiculous thought. I—oh! _Just then his eyes locked on hers as he caught her staring. Luckily, he had just begun the lecture. Before tucking her head into her notes, she thought of those eyes. _Depth…and intriguing complication._

Sirius Black wondered what the silly girl had been staring at him so intently for. _Not that it matters, _he shook it off and concentrated on his lecture. He did not think of the girl again until later that night.

Sirius finished his supper as Dumbledore called for the attention of the Great Hall. He had that enlightened twinkle in his eye, similar to when he talks of Harry or his other prodigies.

"Attention students and faculty, we have a special treat for you all tonight!" he announced with a smiling tone. "I have received some assertive suggestions," he chuckled lightly, "about the lack of musical involvement at Hogwarts. So, to begin your weekly dose of culture to be instilled here, we have none other than the student who incited this new idea, Miss Grace Wentworth." The Gryffindor table chattered in surprise and anticipation.

_Music…at Hogwarts? _Sirius pondered. _Now that was a brilliant idea, surprised I never thought of it. _His thoughts drifted to his own closeted musical talents, but were suddenly interrupted by the entrance of a beautiful woman in a flowing dress of lilac silk trimmed with violet lace. His breath left him for a moment, his thoughts stuttered like a teenage boy taking notice of a woman's shape for the first time…and then she began singing.

Even more shocked than before, Sirius took in the warmth and emotion in her voice. What a beautiful sound! He found himself wishing her voice could be with him always. Gazing openly at this girl—no, woman—he imagined her to be a Greek muse rather than one of his 7th year students. His daydreaming was broken by the roaring applause (especially from the Gryffindor table) and his realization…she was his student. He had no right to be thinking these thoughts or imagining her in any sort of way other than as his student. Had anyone noticed his gaping? Hermione smirked at him. _Oh dear, does that girl miss a thing? She knows me too well. _Being godfather to Harry had made him practically an Uncle to Hermione.

Grace glided back to the Gryffindor table where she was greeted by enthusiastic embraces and remarks of astonishment. Then she sat down by Hermione to eagerly converse. _Oh no…of course she would be close friends with Hermione. I'll have to talk to her about that later, but if I do then she will make a big deal out of this. And it was nothing…wasn't it?_ He tried to convince himself that he was merely appreciating talent and beauty, nothing more.

Later in the Gryffindor common room, Grace tried to do her Potions homework, but her mind kept slipping back to what Hermione had told her. _Why would Hermione think anything of Professor Black staring at me?_ It was an unexpected performance after all. He was probably just confused and thought she was awkward and pushy for insisting on music, an area not magical to the eye but magical in itself, to be presented at a school for witchcraft and wizardry. _Yes, that must be it…but Hermione does know Siri—Professor Black awfully well. Ugh, stop it! Okay Grace, reading about Felix Felicis now…_

A few days later in Defense Against the Dark Arts with the 6th and 7th years, Sirius couldn't help but notice that Grace, who was usually an attentive student, continually zoned out with a contemplative look, maybe even grim. Obviously, he had been watching her a little too closely that day. He already knew she was quite intelligent. Her grades and the proud faces at the staff table when she sang that night was proof of that. But never before had he taken as interest in a student other than their grades or perhaps a social issue, like poor Neville. Grace had been in his classes for almost three years, how could he not have noticed before how truly unique she was?

Looking at her taking her test, he began to recall things he shouldn't be able to remember about her. Like the incredible lushness of her eyelashes, the little bit of lilac in her outfit every day, the joyful smile she always gave him when their paths crossed—this was too much. He tore his gaze away from her. Why, oh why was he still thinking about this girl? At least no one is paying attention, Sirius knew he had given a difficult exam—_oh bloody hell. _Hermione, of course, had already completed her test and caught Sirius right at the deepest moment of his reflection. _Caught again, I'm in for it now. Guess I'll have to talk to 'Mione and convince her she's making it up, even if that gives her more suspicions._

Hermione waited until she was the last person to turn in her test. _I suppose she wants to talk to me as well, the Fates help me. _At least Grace didn't act any differently; hopefully she wouldn't think he was crazy if he accidentally stared at her again. _Wait, I cannot let myself daydream like that again, this is getting ridiculous. _

"So, Sirius…" Hermione began with a mischievous smirk. Grace left with one last concerned look at her friend. Hermione turned back to him. "You seemed to enjoy the performance the other night."

"Put that eyebrow down, Hermione."

"Hear me out, I am just saying, I'm one of her best friends. She is intriguing and mature, but spirited. I think you really would like her as much as your subconscious supposes." He just looked at her incredulously, unable to speak. "And honestly, Harry and I are sick of watching you be depressed for no reason."

"Hermione Granger, you can't be serious. Keep in mind that I am still your professor!"

"And since when has that kept me from sharing my honest opinions with you?" She nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to upset you. However, you really need to drop this scheme of yours. You are seeing a tapestry out of a few insignificant strings." He tried glaring at her with authority, but to no avail.

"That's where every tapestry started, _Professor_ Black." she retorted and then strode out of the classroom. He put his head in his hands, the worst part of that conversation is that Hermione had a point, several in fact. _I really hope she is wrong for once._

Note: Sorry that you all don't know Grace very well. Basically, she is just like me. No worries, stick with it, you shall get to know her as Sirius does. Also I shall be posting her background story into a chapter soon. Keep reading and reviewing!


	2. The Dreams Begin

Chapter 2

The Dreams Begin

That night as soon as Sirius's head hit his dark pillow, sinister memories of the past seeped through his brain. Sirius tossed and turned, but he couldn't calm himself enough to sleep. Finally, in desperation, he thought of his lilac muse. Though he felt guilty for thinking of her romantically, her beauty brought him almost instant peace. At last, he could feel his mind surrendering to sleep. A faint, tranquil melody began to play in the back of his mind as the image of her soft figure and sparkling eyes poured over all other thoughts…

_Grace looked thoroughly concerned. They were in his private office. His subconscious mind was a storm of rage, lust, desire, and mischief. He caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror, and the villainous grin belonging to it sent shivers down his own spine._

"_Now Miss Wentworth," he began, her nerves almost tangible in the air, "it seems that your eloquent essay on the origins and powers of Sirens was not entirely original. I'm afraid I came across an article almost verbatim to yours in my recent readings. If I recall correctly, that would be entitled blatant plagiarism."_ _He poured out his evil words in an unfittingly coy tone, knowing the effect they would have on her._

"_But—I would never…that's not possible!" She was clearly flustered and frightened. In her weakness, she would be in his power._

"_Therefore, I must enforce detention or even.."_

"_..expulsion." she finished in a whisper, her eyes brimming._

"_Unless of course, we could work something out." _

_His voice was becoming more seductive by the second, revealing his purposes. She looked up at him in shock. Before she could respond, he was on her, pushing his desired kiss on her lips and pulling her into his arms with the strong force of his released tension. He let her fall back into her chair and asked, "Do we have an understanding then, Miss Wentworth?" she looked angry and hurt, no surprise._

"_So, you are going to blackmail me?" He saw something else in her hurt eyes, but no…it couldn't be possible. The shock hit him hard, but hope soon swam after it._

"_I—I don't __**have**__ to blackmail you?" She simply looked down. He must be dreaming…_

He was. Figures. Though her affection could only be found in his dreams, at least he was not that deranged villain without any self-control. He chuckled lightly at his accidental reference to the Prophet's description of him from the horrid year he was on the run from the dementors. If he ever spent time alone with Grace apart from class, he would certainly behave with more decorum. Wait, what was he thinking? Even as he threw himself out of bed and into the shower, he knew that no level of self-convincing was going to keep him from her. Already, his mind was formulating an idea that spread a true smile across his face.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Grace was humming on her merry way to Charms, her specialty and favorite class. She was much more involved in her own ponderings than the conversation between Hermione and Luna beside her. A sudden tug on her robes took her out of her reverie, and she turned to see a house elf looking up at her.

"Hello Dobby, how are you this fine day?" Grace asked with a bright smile. Dobby blushed.

"I'm very well, Lady Wentworth. I—I have a note for you from Professor Black."

"Thank you, Dobby. I see you haven't given up on that silly name yet." Dobby had insisted from their first encounter that Grace was most certainly a lady if he ever knew one and should be addressed as such. The thought made her practically snort out loud. Dobby gave a polite bow and walked off to his other duties.

Hermione urged Grace to open the note right away, but she said she would rather read her _professor's_ unimportant note away from prying eyes and girlish assumptions. Put out but not defeated, Hermione continued into class in silence. Despite Grace's declaration, she knew the note was the opposite of unimportant to her. All of class it burned in her pocket like a hot coal. She was unable to forget about it even for a moment, thanks to Hermione's continuous smirks in her direction.

Soon she was alone in her dormitory, and she quickly pulled the note out from her robe pocket.

_Miss Wentworth,_

_I greatly enjoyed your performance last week. I think your idea sounds brilliant. If you would be so obliged, I would like to help and make a few suggestions. Please meet me Monday evening at 7 o'clock in my private office._

_Sirius Black_

Against her will, her heart fluttered instantly at his praise. She wondered what he wanted to do to help. Many unlikely possibilities crossed her mind much later that night as she lay back in bed. No closer to an answer, she gradually fell into slumber as her imagination transformed her guesses into dreams…

_She was running tirelessly through the Hogwarts corridors, looking for something. Her wand maybe? She couldn't be quite sure. Then suddenly, her legs slowed to a halt, showing her where to go. The bold gold letters, __**Sirius Black**__, were inscribed magically into the dark mahogany wood. As she stepped inside cautiously, he was already closing the door. He had been expecting her. _

"_Take a seat, won't you Grace?" His voice was rough but pleasing as he said her name._

_He conjured a couch, and she sat next to him feeling strangely calm, as if it all made sense somehow._

"_I just want to get to know you my dear. Tell me about yourself." There was something sinister in his countenance, and yet she felt enticed to do as he instructed. His sly smile was unnerving, yet soothing. So she began to talk, the words were but a blur…she only came to some sort of sense when she realized that her hand was placed firmly on his thigh, and her body leaned into his. His physical presence near her was intoxicating. She immediately lost her words, searching his silver eyes for some sort of explanation. Even in her uncertainty, those eyes were compelling her forward. His hand played lightly across her lower back. His eyes never left hers until she looked down to her hands, her heart beating quicker by the moment. He gently lifted her chin to meet his own, and with closed eyes she felt the warm tenderness of his kiss…_

Grace woke unwillingly to the redundant noise of her alarm and hit it off. She stretched and sighed contentedly, her hands moving to her lips where she still felt the imagined kiss. She grinned widely without opening her eyes.

"Dream well, _Lady_ Wentworth?" Grace's eyes flickered open to a smiling Luna. A few of her friends had unfortunately taken a liking to Dobby's name for Grace, especially since she had transferred from Beauxbatons, and even more especially because it bothered Grace to no end.

"Yes, actually, _Mademioselle_ Lovegood." She responded sarcastically.

"I'd love to hear about it, analyzing dreams has always been a hobby for me. I'm quite good." Trust Luna to see fantasy clearly and not reality. At the look of sincere interest in Luna's eyes, Grace decided she needed to confide in someone, and Luna wasn't likely to judge her. She told Luna about the dream, and she felt relieved once she did. The two girls whispered and giggled for the rest of the day.

The weekend passed uneventfully (except for variations on her dream each night), and for the first time in a long time Grace looked forward to a Monday. She had cringed as Hermione squealed reading Sirius's note. She felt no awkwardness in calling it such, after all he had signed it _Sirius Black_, not Professor. _Oh dear goodness, this can't be happening. I'm like a bloody schoolgirl getting a crush on her teacher! How despicably cliché._

"Oh Grace, I just knew he liked you. Thank goodness, I am not accustomed to being wrong."Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Oi with the poodles already 'Moine, there is **no** way that Sirius could or would ever have a "crush" on me, okay? He is our teacher, practically your uncle, almost twice my age, and…and extremely handsome, and a powerful wizard, and experienced, and just plain hot—Okay, fine you win! Ugh, _I'm _the one who has a crush on him, alright?"

"Well, no kidding. I was just waiting for your ladyship to figure it out for yourself." At this retort, Grace let out a frustrated sigh and threw her head down onto her book she had been studying. Unfortunately, the margins held anagrams of a certain name she had written in class (btw an anagram is mixing the letters of something into new words).

_Sirius Black_

_luck I brass_

_brick lass_

_slick bar_

_back sir_

_ask rib_

_brisk_

_risk_

_sir_

_is _

_I_

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

After a few more sensuous dreams throughout the weekend, Monday arrived and Sirius was ashamed of himself…he was nervous. At dinner, he struck up a casual conversation with Dumbledore about Grace and learned several things that only left him wanting to know so much more, but from the primary source. He may not have a hope at any romantic involvement with her (for so many reasons, he thought sadly), but perhaps he could quench some of his desires by getting to know her personally. He glanced at her shining eyes and hair from the staff table and realized with astonishment how easily his dreams had become his desires.


	3. Hiding Desires

Dreams and Desires

Chapter 3

Hiding Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, yada yada. The dreams have begun and now the desires spin into their own lives, I hope you enjoy. Remember, credit to violetkitty for inspiration and a great thanks to iC H I B I for reading and reviewing! You should all do the same . P.s. sorry if I switch tenses a lot, just follow the italics.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Grace went through her Monday classes impatiently. She was excited but a bit scared. What if she lost sense and followed any of her actions from her dreams? Grace knew how affected she was by her vivid dream, and she worried she would say or do something absolutely stupid. She could just imagine her humiliation at the look of horror on her professor's face. _That would just be a real kick, wouldn't it?_ the thought dripping with sarcasm. _Merlin, help me to control myself._

At dinner, she tried to concentrate on her food, but frequently her eyes wandered up to the staff table. To her embarrassment, she found the pair of eyes she searched for looking straight back at her. Sirius—_Oi!_—Professor Black and Dumbledore appeared to be talking about her. _Hmm…and he seems to be quite invested in the conversation, or is it just my impossible imagination at work again? _She pretended to listen to Harry's news from the Ministry (which he got from his girlfriend and Grace's best friend, Violet, so she already knew it all) while feeling someone's gaze on her, a very particular someone.

At precisely 7 o'clock, Grace walked up to the door slowly, breathing hard. Her heart beat like a rabbit's as she ran her fingers over the gold letters of his name. _How could I dream of the door so accurately if I have rarely been by his office? I best just go in before he comes out and finds me gaping like an idiot at a door._ She knocked and sucked in a deep breath as if she were about to dive into the ocean's depths with little hope of survival.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Sirius opened the door and asked her politely inside his private office. The room was cluttered, but comfortable with many interesting magical knick-knacks for defense, several pictures in frames from the marauder days, and one of he and Harry from just last year. She seemed pleased by the atmosphere, but there was some underlying emotion beneath her calm which felt frighteningly similar to his own hidden anxiety. However, he was positive that her nerves were of a completely different sort than his. They made polite conversation for some time, merely acquainting each other with little things they secretly longed to know. _Merlin, she's gorgeous, _he thought repeatedly. She wore dark-wash jeans that flattered her long, slim legs, a pearl-colored knit top that draped in all the right places, and an amethyst velvet jacket with flower embroidery and a rhinestone button. Her hair was shining and straight as usual, and with her big doe eyes she gave Sirius the impression of a graceful deer. Soft and lovely, oh how he wished he could take her into his arms.

He was looking at her so strangely. _Oh dear, am I revealing my feelings?_ Grace wondered. At the moment, she knew her mind was absorbing every detail of him. His unkempt hair that somehow managed to look perfect, his lean torso under his black button down shirt, the first few buttons opened to insinuate his muscled chest, his heavenly masculine scent, and most noticeably his silver eyes that pulled her in like Dumbledore's Pensive. She decided to direct the conversation to the main point, in order to keep her observations from getting out of hand.

"Professor, what exactly did you want to meet me for today? I mean, don't get me wrong, I am enjoying our conversation immensely, but—"

"Ah, yes of course. First of all, if you wouldn't mind, I would like you to call me Sirius outside of class. It's only been a few years, and I'm not used to being an authority figure just yet." He winked at her. _Dear goodness, that's sexy!_ She sheepishly blushed.

Then a solemn, focused curtain fell over his face as he told her, "Miss Wentworth, I have asked you here today because I see a creative drive in you that this school needs in the midst of the rebuilding of wizarding world. Music lifts the spirit with a magic that no wand can create. I honestly believe that you, Grace, are the key to releasing that priceless magic throughout Hogwarts. These students and teachers still need healing and restoration. Shall we help them, Grace?"

All she could manage was a wide-eyed nod. She was speechless, no person had ever spoken to her with such utter faith and honesty. Not to mention the tingle that ran down her spine when he said her name in that intoxicating voice of his.

"Good! Dumbledore agrees with me as well." His face shone, "If you would be so kind as to follow me, Miss Wentworth. I have something to show you." She nearly melted when he held out his hand for hers. Such a gentleman, and yet it was impossible to miss the mischief in his smile.

He led her silently through the hallway, up a complicated set of stairs, and into a seemingly unimportant unused classroom. Upon their arrival, Sirius quickly dropped her hand. He hoped that she hadn't noticed how long he had held it, his fingers still savoring her gentle touch. He walked up to a beautiful painting of floating faeries clothed in ivory muslin playing angelic lyres. At the sight of Sirius, they twittered and flew around in excited circles. "Tranquility" he said clearly, and the painting opened. It was a secret door. He looked back at her with a look that said _do you trust me?_ And then Sirius opened the door and led her inside as he lit the lamps with his wand.

Her astonished face, soft mouth hanging open, was worth whatever risk he was taking (he placated his fears with the reminder of Dumbledore's approval of the idea). It was a music room. Hogwarts had received a few students in its centuries that showed a deep desire for the practice of music, and Dumbledore ordered the creation of the room long ago. It was open and airy with a large window on the left. Shelves were filled with music books (some of which contained spells specifically designed for musicians, he would teach her those in time), music scores, and abandoned instruments. But nothing else in the simple room could compare to the beautiful grand piano. Grace had never seen anything like it, or so her face showed. The outside of the piano was constructed of light teal marble, and the keys looked slightly faded but were perfectly in tune. Sirius had made sure of that.

"Prof—_Sirius_" _Oh how good it felt to say his name out loud, _"What is this place?"

"Do you like it? This is a private place for you to practice, sing, write, play, create or whatever else you feel like doing. Throughout Hogwarts history there have been a few students allowed use of the room, but when I brought it up with Dumbledore at dinner he thought you a brilliant candidate for the privilege." She was still only staring; it made Sirius worry if she liked the idea or the room. What was she thinking about? If only he had some of Snape's mind reading powers for these occasions. Not like he had been in this situation, caring for a woman, for quite some time. Perhaps he should open up, then maybe she would as well. He decided he would chance it.

"I've only admitted this to a few people, but the last student with full access to this room…was me." She looked up at him curiously. "Although I could be quite the egotistical, troublesome prat back in my days of being a student here, I always loved the peace music brought me. Just like Remus had his little secret of being a werewolf, so I had mine. The marauders and Dumbledore knew, but no one else. That is how I dealt with my family of pure-blooded proud snobs and death eaters. I placed the same sound-proof charm on the attic piano room at home as I have here on this room. I would just play until I couldn't hear my mother shouting curses anymore…" He stopped, realizing how much he had said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dumped all that on you. This was meant to be a joyful occasion for you. So, what do you think?"

She seemed to find her words all at once. "Sirius, I—I don't know what to say. It's beautiful, it's bloody brilliant, it's excellent! You're excellent. You don't know how often I have to sneak off to the other side of the lake to sing just to keep from bothering anyone, and now I can just come and sing and play and I just—Oh!" Her ecstatic rambling reached its verbal height and suddenly she embraced Sirius with a squeal of joy. Flabbergasted, all he could do was hopelessly hold on to her forbidden form until she regained her senses. He breathed deeply of her sweet fragrance, like a bouquet of lilies and roses.

After the initial shock of the physical contact, the embrace relaxed into something more tender. Surprisingly, she did not pull away though it was clear she knew what she was doing. Sirius did not understand why this was happening, but he wasn't going to fight it for the moment. He cherished the very feel and warmth of her, she was just as soft as she looked. His entire world flipped from darkness to light in that one moment and wrapped itself around this woman. Peace and love swam over him like a powerful waterfall. He held her tight for some period of time—five minutes or an hour, he didn't know, he didn't care.

At last his passion could be withheld no longer, he pulled back only slightly, still in a daze. Slowly he lowered his face towards hers, flickering his silver eyes at hers with desperation, asking permission from their depths. Parted lips only a centimeter away from the others, they equally closed the distance in the perfect kiss. Like tasting the forbidden fruit from the Garden of Eden, he took hold of the sin, let it sink into his chest as he deepened the kiss, all consequences forgotten for this precious moment.


	4. Kiss and Tell

Dreams and Desires

Chapter 4

Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter…then I wouldn't be on fanfiction, writing this random story. Thanks as always to violetkitty and iC H I B I. Hope you enjoy the chapter, it doesn't explain much, but people's reactions to things are fun. Also hope you enjoy the bit of Dramione I am adding in, I just love them.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Grace must have fallen asleep and be dreaming this. But then how did kissing him feel a thousand times more amazing than she had ever imagined? He had kissed her! Screw that, he **was **kissing her! Reluctantly she let him pull away, he held onto her hands, gazing at her intensely with a smile that finally reached his silver eyes. She felt weak.

"I think I need to sit down." She stated. His concern was apparent as he guided her to the piano bench and knelt in front of her. He kept her hands in his and asked,

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Oh what have I done?" He put his head in his hands and strode to the other side of the room. After an awkward minute of silence, she whispered, "Sirius…"he came back to her side at the sound of his name, "you have nothing to feel ashamed about. I should be ashamed, if anything, after all I've been dreaming of you kissing me for many nights in a row…"

He looked shocked at first, but then a smirk crept onto his face as he inquired, "And how did I live up to your imagination?" She couldn't resist grinning widely as she admitted, "So much better."

Cautiously he confessed in a low rumbling voice, "I have dreamt about you every night since I heard you sing, Grace." He looked like he was waiting for her to just freak and run out of the room. _And I thought I was done being shocked tonight ,but that just topped it off._ Obviously, he mistook her delighted surprise as the horrified shock he was afraid of. Before he could take that fear to heart, she placed her hand on his warm, strong neck and her head affectionately on his shoulder. That was all took, he took her in his arms again, more passionately this time, and kissed her with all the swarming emotions he felt inside.

The hour grew late, and as much as needed to be discussed between them, she didn't want to cause any more suspicion by missing curfew. He walked her silently back to Gryffindor tower.

"So, you aren't angry with me for taking advantage of you?" He asked, half-joking.

"No more than I am thankful for it." They chuckled happily. "Will I be seeing you again, you know, like this?" She tried to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"All of the creatures of the Forbidden Forest couldn't keep me away, my dear." And with that, he glanced up and down the corridor, kissed her hand, and looked up at her almost seductively. Before she had caught her breath, he was gone, his black robes billowing behind him.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

"What on earth came over me?!" Sirius paced across the floor of the Potions Master's dungeon lair. Snape lounged calmly in his black velvet armchair, drinking his firewhiskey (though considerably slower than Sirius).

"Well, if I am evaluating the situation correctly, it sounds as though you are in love."

"Severus, I can't believe you of all people just uttered those words to me!"

"Neither can I." Snape said with a nonchalant look of disdain.

"What's even worse than _you_ telling me I'm in love with her is that it's true. I love her, Severus. How did this happen? Oh, what am I going to do about this?"

"Black, can you please stop wearing out my Persian rug, it's quite valuable. Besides, you are making me dizzy."

"You sure that isn't just the firewhiskey?"

"As if alcohol could affect me at this point in my life, Black. Now listen to me. Man up, and stop asking yourself so many questions. So, you kissed her, if you love her then you were right to do something about it."

"And to think, I came down here expecting you to chill my crazed amour with some icy cynicism and firewhiskey..."

"Well, we got the firewhiskey part down." Snape interrupted as he lifted his glass in mock cheers. Sirius continued without hearing his snide remark.

"…Then to hear _Severus Snape,_ the bat of the dungeons himself, confirm my own suspicions of being in love with a student!" Snape chuckled at Sirius's frustration.

"Sirius, we have become civil acquaintances, dare I admit, friends through the horrors and trials of the war…but it never ceases to amuse me to see you so completely clueless and aggravated." Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. "Very well, I digress." Snape took Sirius by the shoulders, halting his restless pacing.

"Black, I am only going to say this once since this conversation has already been far too emotional for my liking. If you truly love this woman, then by no means should you give that up." There was a pain of regret behind Severus's brotherly glare and intensity in his voice that made Sirius truly absorb his words. More glasses of firewhiskey and memories of school days were shared late into the night between the two ex-enemies.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Grace planned on only telling Luna and Hermione. She wasn't so naive as to think she could keep such news to herself for long. _Violet will surely find out on her own, I have no idea how she does that!_ So I thought I would talk to Hermione during our weekly time in the library together. That way she would have to keep her exclamations to a quiet minimum. So, in the midst of studying for their History of Magic quiz, Grace just sprung it all on her. _Preparing for impact_, she thought with a sideways grin.

"HE KISSED YOU?!?" _Well that certainly got the attention of the library._

"Shhhh! Will you please be quiet? This is not exactly something to shout around the school." Hermione calmed her voice to a whisper, but she still looked like she was about to jump out of her chair. However, Hermione couldn't stop the inevitable volcano of giggles (_was she excited for me, or because I proved her right. Oh great, she's going to be insufferable for weeks. But I do love the girl.)_, and soon her laughter spread uncontrollably to Grace. The stern look from Madame Pince was enough to shut them up after a few minutes. Once they were quiet again, Hermione demanded the details of the entire evening.

Just then, Hermione gasped and oddly fixed her attention back to her book with a blush. Grace looked up to see the prince charming of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, sauntering towards them.

"My, my ladies, you mustn't gossip about me in public. I have a reputation to keep, you know."

"And since when has your reputation been in danger by a few innocent Gryffindors, Draco?" Grace asked, her words glazed with satire. "Be careful Draco dear, or I will have to start telling people how sweet and kind-hearted you are." He laughed, flashing Hermione that irresistible Malfoy grin.

"Now _that_ would be a danger to my reputation. I'll stick with devilishly handsome and talented, thank you."

"More like arrogant prick, but you're adorable anyways, Draco." Grace shook her head, still chuckling. She had become friends with the feared Slytherin soon after she transferred to Hogwarts, and in the years before the war she was the exception to his torment-or-shun-every-Gryffindor standard rule. She had a crush on him throughout her 5th year, but nothing had come of it, and it faded away into a strong friendship.

"Ah, if only the rest of Gryffindor understood me the way you do Grace." Draco said with obvious sarcasm. Playfully, he directed his attention toward Hermione and asked, "Well Granger, what about you? Do you think I'm adorable?" again flashing his famous smile. Hermione looked shocked, not only by the question, but also by his flirtatious tone. Hermione muttered, "Well, I suppose..at times…" Grace shifted her eyes from Draco to Hermione and from Hermione to Draco, furrowed her brow, then nearly burst out laughing…oh wait, she did.

"What are you laughing at, Grace?" Hermione asked after Draco left with some sudden excuse. "I can't believe how easily you can talk back to him with such confidence, and he never blows up at you! Why is that?" Grace sobered up for the explanation.

"Well, I think it's because I understand him." Hermione tilted her head, inviting her to continue. "You see, Draco and I may belong to different houses, but we come from the same class circles. As much as he claims to love being rich and princely, he and I both know the defects of such a life. Being in a family where titles and blood status matter more than relationships or opinions. I have that past, but without the hate that still lingers in him. My parents were wonderful, but they are long gone, and my other relations are similar to the Malfoy family. Many times I have wished that there was just someone else to take me in…" Grace noticed Hermione's thoughtful face. Hermione seemed to be in awe of this new perspective on her best friend's enemy. And with that, Grace began her own romantic scheming, right back at Hermione.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Tuesday morning, Grace awoke from a dreamless sleep, a rare occurrence for her. The night before had so surpassed her dreams, how could her subconscious attempt to compete with the real thing. Even through the rest of the morning, she couldn't be sure that it had all been just a very vivid dream. How else could she explain the kiss, the room, the affection of her unattainable man? A man she was falling for. Hard. The realization of how enamored she had become hit the instant she saw him at his desk as she entered Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione sat by Grace, clasping her clammy trembling hand under the table in encouragement. She would need the strength. The students settled, and class began. Grace's fears that she had imagined it all melted away when their eyes locked for a moment, and he winked. She felt like a cube of sugar dissipating into the amber glow of a hot cup of tea.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

He smiled more that day than he had in months. He hoped that the sly wink in her direction had been enough to remind her of his affection. Snape was right (_Wow, never thought I'd admit that about anything)_, he loved Grace and he wasn't going to let that precious rare chance of true happiness slip away from him. Since they hadn't had much time to talk after the initial romantic encounter, he couldn't be sure how she felt about him. Would she have collected sensibility and now be disgusted by the desires of an older man? Her professor, no less. It was her choice, but he would make sure his intentions were clear. Though he surely should not tell her for some time, so as not to frighten her, he was in love with her. In less than two weeks (yet an eternity), she had become his world.


	5. Revealing Desires

Dreams and Desires

Disclaimer: Umm maybe if this were April fools I could say I owned the HP characters, but it's not…and I don't. Anywho, I hope some ppl are reading this. Plz plz if you read, plz plz review so I know that you are! I need some encouragement, I'm hitting a bit of a block. Hope you enjoy the chapter, starts with a letter from Violet, which will explain some things. I'm not sure yet, but this chapter might get hot!

Chapter 5

Revealing Desires

_Dearest Grace,_

_Well, well, well. Sirius Black, my boyfriend's godfather, has the hots for you. You sure know how to win them, don't you? I must say that I am rather shocked that he would kiss you but truthfully I think it's rather romantic. Did he show you the music room? The piano is beautiful, isn't it? Do not get any ideas. Music is sacred, young lady, and you should not tarnish it with any kind of acts that could be described as stuff I like to do with Harry when we're alone. Anyway…so how was the kiss? You must describe it to me in detail in your next letter. I never would have guessed that when I brought you to Hogwarts that this would happen. I remember when I got my instructions to go pick up some girl from Beauxbatons in Paris, I expected some arrogant, snobby, idiotic girl but instead I got you! When I walked into the office, you looked so forlorn and lost that I couldn't help but feel sorry for you (you were rather pathetic looking dear heart so don't get mad at me). When you looked at me, I saw you needed a friend and what better way to make friends? Shopping! Remember how we got in serious trouble because we got back so late. We couldn't stop laughing so eventually McGonagall just gave up and sent us on to Dumbledore. Then you were sorted into my house and I knew that our friendship was meant to be! Sorry for the flashback. Now I, for one, am very proud of you getting music into Hogwarts. I wish I could be there to help you but alas I am trapped here in the Ministry under mounds of paperwork. Being the youngest person to ever work at the Ministry (since I am that wonderful age of 17), I get all the stuff that no one wants. Who knew there would be so much to do after the war? I love Harry and everything, but man I wish he hadn't destroyed all that stuff killing Voldemort. Speaking of my darling boyfriend, are you keeping an eye on him? How are Hermione and Luna? And what's this I hear about Hermione liking Draco Malfoy? Don't get me wrong the boy is rather attractive, but I thought they hated each other. He gets along well with Harry now but one can never be sure. Oh well. I guess that's enough for now, Grace, dear. Write back soon. Miss you and love you lots._

_Love,_

_Violet Velocity_

_Dear Violet,_

_I miss you greatly, why can't you just be a normal 17 year old and go to Hogwarts with us! But no, you had to be a prodigy. Well, first order of business: HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ALL THE TIME? Seriously! I figured you would find out about Sirius, but I didn't think it would be so quick, especially when like two people know. And how do you know about the music room? That one I know is a secret, and you aren't a musician. At least reveal the answer to that mystery for me if you won't tell me all your other devious ways of knowing what goes on around here. And they call Hermione a know-it-all, but you bring a whole other meaning to the name. Alright, since you asked, I shall tell you all about the kiss. Oh Vi, it was wonderful! I haven't really been able to tell anyone about it in detail (Hermione gets too excited). One moment I was hugging him in gratitude for showing me the room and believing in me, and then I guess we both waited for the other to let go, but neither of us did. Then he slowly leaned his face down and kissed me. AAAH! It makes me want to scream and jump just thinking about it. It was absolutely perfect. But I really wish you could be here to give me advice, I'm so lost in what to do or say. We haven't really talked about, well, the situation yet, but he left me a note after class to meet him again today. I'm nervous, I have no idea what he thinks of me, or what I am going to say. Ugh, where are you when I need you? I remember that day you took me to Hogwarts so well; it was one of the best days of my life. I'm glad that you noticed I wasn't just one of those typical Beauxbatons girls, content to be put in a box with a satin bow and wait for some man to find her. Anyways, I'm sorry you have so much tedious work to do. Darn that Boy-who-lived, can he just stop saving the world? And duh, of course I am always keeping an eye on Harry for you. You think I trust any man? Not so much. Well, Sirius seems quite trustworthy, but then again he just kissed his student. I'm hoping that I was the first of that occurrence. Hermione and Luna are fabulous, and they have been a big help so far since I don't have you around. Bahaha, I have no idea how you found out about Draco and Hermione because I am pretty sure they don't even know they like each other yet. No worries, I shall soon remedy that issue. I miss you wildly and love you to the ends of the earth and beyond. Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Grace Wentworth_

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

At supper Grace continued to chat aimlessly with Neville about some exotic flower and with Hermione about Violet's letter. She kept a subtle eye on the somewhat serious conversation between Snape and Sirius. A few minutes after Sirius left the Great Hall, she quickly excused herself and made her way down to the hidden corner of the lake. She wondered what he would say, and how she should respond. Could she express her true feelings to this man who likely had no deep interest? As she rounded a bend in the path that crossed under floral willow trees, she saw him standing there, looking at his reflection in the water. At the fragile sound of her arrival, he looked up into her eyes and his silver ones drove straight through her defenses. Then she knew her decision. No matter what he had to say (she cringed at the hurtful possibilities), she would let her emotions be known. _Crazy as it is…I think I love him. I have truly lost my mind._

"Grace…" he breathed her name savoring its taste on his tongue, as if saying it could sustain his ability to live. Wordlessly he gently took her hand and led her to an ornate stone bench under the trees. Sirius's heartbeat thundered at the miraculous sight of the evening sun glowing tenderly upon her features. He struggled to find his words again, but he knew the time for words had come at last. _Deep breath, just let it out._

"Grace, I know that our time together has been short, but through my dreams and time with you as a student and friend, I feel as though I know and admire you so well. I thoroughly understand if you find my pursuit and adoration out-of-line. I understand if you feel offended or frightened by my sudden devotion, but you must know that the decision belongs only to you. You have completely rewound the unraveled strings that once held my heart together, and I humbly ask for a blessing I do not deserve…that you would continue to weave happiness out of my sorrows, that you will stay with me…"

By now, their hearts were each audible; his with the adrenaline of confession and fear of rejection and hers with total astonishment. In her stupor, she let out the first words that came, "…Wow, you talk so good." He laughed, oh how she enjoyed that sound.

"I hope that means you are leaning towards the affirmative." He said with a gorgeous sly smirk, hope bright in his playful eyes. Grace didn't even bother with a spoken answer, that wasn't enough for her emotions at the moment. So she simply reached her hand to the back of his neck and leaned up to kiss him with small but sensuous lips. Then, as she pulled back to look at him, his eyes were still closed in contentment. Millions of beautifully eloquent promises came to her mind, but she settled for the less expected.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind?" Relief of tension flooded over them both. The fear and hope that attempted to strangle the air around them fell away, leaving only joy.

Sirius swept his treasure into his arms, twirling the giggling girl under the trees covered with delicate white flowers. He felt pure and whole like those flowers for once, he wasn't sure if he had ever felt that way before. He set her down gingerly, his hands sliding down to her pale arms.

"I wish I had a proper proposition for you my dear, but all I know is that I need you."

"As do I." she admitted with a light blush.

He reached up to brush her hair back and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I hope you're a very good secret keeper." His voice low and rumbling with passion. He smiled to himself as his hand on her back felt a shiver go down her spine. Had he the power still to seduce a woman? Or more importantly, this woman? The thoughts that instantly flashed through his mind varied from wonderful to wicked. Out of curiosity, he let his fingers caress ever so lightly from her temple, down to trace her jaw line, then search their way down the side of her neck, across the crevice of her clavicle, and finally to rest on her heart. He smiled again as he heard her breath come in short gasps and her heart beat at odd intervals. _Intriguing, I shall have to explore this new power. However, I must leave these explorations for another time. After all, I still don't know how long she will invite my advances._ He refused to let himself think further along these lines. He was happy for now, so he should just cherish every moment.

The two walked hand in hand around the lake in the freedom of a Shield Charm Sirius cast. The somewhat couple talked the whole way of anything and everything that came to mind. Sirius was just as entranced by her surprisingly intricate mind as he was by her beauty. He looked at her even more closely in this new light, and he saw wise eyes looking back at him from a youthful face.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

The next week was particularly painful for the both of them, for they had agreed that it would be best to keep their distance until next weekend's Hogsmeade trip. Two consecutive nights of disappearance had Grace's friends suspicious already. The yearning she felt for him was nearly unbearable. She threw herself into her class work and singing. She could already tell that the music room was truly a going to be a blessing to her that year. She knew that an open relationship with Sirius was not possible until she graduated. _Why do I have to be stuck in this cage called age? _It wasn't fair that she had to separate herself from him just to hide from society's disapproval. When Grace talked to Sirius, she felt more at ease and in mental connection with him than she had with anyone else.

On Friday she thought she might lose her mind, especially after enduring class with him the day before. To be so close to him and not be able to touch him, it was pure torture. In an attempt to distract herself, she sat by a window in the Gryffindor Common Room, curled up on the wide stone window sill reading her favorite Muggle romance novel (_Muggle or not, you can't beat __Pride and Prejudice_). Unfortunately, this only caused her to think of Sirius more. She sank into a daydream of her own Mr. Darcy, chuckling at the thought of Sirius in breeches, coat and tails, boots, and a top hat. _Mmmm…and riding a black horse across the English countryside…_

Suddenly, she snapped back to reality to see a rather silly young owl perched on her propped up knee. The fluffy little creature was quite adorable in its awkward way, its immature feathers growing haphazardly at odd angles. The small funny owl dropped an envelope onto her lap then tilted its head, inspecting her with childlike curiosity. Grace wondered why the little messenger didn't simply fly back to its duties, but she enjoyed the companionship nonetheless.

"You're a funny little thing aren't you?" She said quietly as she cautiously pet the unknown bird. Unlike most adult owls, this one hooted happily at the attention from Grace. The tiny owl snuggled up to her and settled on her shoulder as if to read with her while she read her note. Out of the envelope fell a beautiful, almost perfect, lilac flower, the letters of her name spelled to appear on the petals whenever she held the stem.

_My dearest Grace,_

_I want to thank you for your patience this week. Believe me, enduring the separation from you for even a few days drove me to near insanity. I hope you will be pleased by the flower. Every time I pass these particular flowers just outside of the Greenhouse, I think of naught else but you. The flower should only die if my love for you fails to exist. I had quite a time with the tricky name charm, but with your excelling skill in charms I felt I should remind you what a defense professor is still capable of. Anywho (as you would preciously say), would you do me the honor of spending your Hogsmeade weekend with me? I am still working on the details, so as to keep away from wandering eyes. Just go to Hogsmeade with your friends as you normally would, and I will be waiting to whisk you off on a hopefully spectacular date. Please only inform Hermione, I worry for the consequences if we were discovered. Don't you worry though, I won't let any of those consequences effect you if we are faced with a problem. I miss you so very much already, and I hold my breath until I am complete again with you in my arms. Perhaps this was far too sappy of a note, but I spelled it to look like gibberish to all but you anyways._

_With ardent Love,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. Sorry about my annoying little messenger, my regular owl has been sick for some time. Young Fitz has been anxious for an assignment, and I'm sure you two will get on well. He's quite personable and intelligent for such a young owl. If he likes you, I probably can't stop him from visiting you every so often._

"Fitz…that's a funny name. Come on little fellow, let's find you something to eat."


	6. The Perfect Date

Dreams and Desires

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters blah blah blah. Special thanks to violetkitty again for her inspiration and listening to me as I constantly read to her and correct things in my story. If you are reading this story, plz plz plz review so I know! I feel as though I have a very limited audience right now, and that makes me sad. This is going to be a long, but totally sexy and adorable chapter. R&R!

Chapter 6

The Perfect Date

Grace could barely contain her excitement on the trip to Hogsmeade the next day. Hermione would have likely giggled and gone on about Grace's upcoming date had Draco not been with them. However, Hermione's subdued demeanor was merely a perk of bringing the Slytherin along. Grace was also determined to get the clueless pair together. They arrived at the Three Broomsticks as Grace and Draco concluded their verbal spat with sarcastic addresses of "Lady Wentworth" and "Lord Malfoy". Laughing heartily, the gang all crammed into a table and ordered butterbeers all around. The group consisted of Grace, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ron, Luna, and Blaise. Grace maneuvered so that Draco and Hermione were squashed together between Blaise and Grace. She took quick notice of the shy glances between the two ex-enemies. Apparently, Blaise has seen it too, since he gave Grace a knowing conspiratorial raised eyebrow. Perhaps she wouldn't have to do much at all. With the help of Draco's best friend, their day at Hogsmeade would hopefully turn into a date for the unsuspecting Draco and Hermione.

And then she remembered, _Wow, I have a date today…with my teacher. My first private time with Sirius._ To be honest, she was a bit nervous. That morning, she had spent twenty minutes just picking out her outfit. She finally chose a short sweater-dress of deep violet with black swirling vines in the pattern and sleek, sophisticated black suede boots to accentuate her long legs.

Outside the window of the Three Broomsticks, Grace saw a familiar little owl hooting in high musical pitches. _Rather melodic for a night bird,_ she thought. _Well, Sirius had figured I would understand his signal._ As inconspicuously as she could manage, Grace got up from the crowded table with her excuse.

"Hey guys, I'll see you later. I'm meeting up with one of my former Beauxbatons girls. I might be gone the rest of the day." They all bid her reluctant good-byes and then continued on with their debate of Quidditch referees. Hermione winked at her, and Grace left to find Fitz. He landed on her shoulder the moment she stepped out of the door. His big round eyes seemed to say "Follow me!" and he flew off in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

Grace ran after him happily. He flew into the shack through a crack between the wooden boards. Without hesitation, she turned the knob and hurried inside. But just in the door, someone grabbed her by the arm and thrust something cold and hard into her hand…

Immediately her vision went dark and cloudy. Her body felt like it was swirling in the torrents of a small tornado. The sensation was truly frightening, yet exhilarating. When she felt gravity right itself and the invisible winds cease, she instantly whipped her wand in front of her defensively. Then she twirled around to face her captor.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Sirius chuckled, enjoying her rather undignified expression of angered surprise. For a moment, he was afraid for life. _I have a strong feeling she could hex me into oblivion right now._

"Sirius Black!" she yelled as she hit him forcefully on the chest. "Why on earth would you pull something like that? You scared me half out of my wits!" He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him the entire day, wouldn't that be just his luck.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." he said, still laughing. "I was under the impression that a good date needs a little excitement and spontaneity." His smirk seemed to only deepen her disapproving scowl. _Merlin, she's gorgeous when she's angry._

"Come, let me make it up to you." He set down the small hand mirror that he had used as the portkey.

"How _did_ you get permission to use a portkey here anyways?" she asked, picking the mirror back up to inspect it.

"We will have plenty of time for questions later, Miss Wentworth." She turned to finding him right behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He sighed, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. She fought back a satisfied sigh of her own, but the anger faded away in the closeness of his physical presence.

"Where are we, by the way?" She asked.

"So many questions…" Sirius groaned seductively in her ear while tracing enticing lines on her arms. Feeling herself give in, she crossed them.

"Very well, follow me." He took her hand and led her out of the dark room which turned out to be a small cave.

Grace gasped, her eyes wide and almost tearful at the beauty before her. They were in a mystical forest of fairytale proportions. The trees glowed all shades of emerald, olive, and aloe. The sunlight poured golden rays through the branches, creating a cascade of heavenly beams of light all across the ground. Flowers of all sizes, fragrances, and unbelievable colors grew on almost every plant in sight. Creatures appeared often above them, some of which Grace had never even heard of, let alone seen.

"This is the ancient Forest of Caracala. Muggles are unable to see it, locate it, or even stumble onto it. The residents and creatures here belong to a time and lifestyle much different than the rest of the wizarding community. I happened upon the Forest when I was on the run and trying to hide after my escape from Hogwarts in Harry's third year. I searched for the most exotic places, ones that were practically impossible to find, and I ended up here for quite some time. I think it is astonishingly beautiful, don't you?"

She nodded fervently, still speechless. _Funny, I'm rarely ever without words to say, but I seem to be losing them an awful lot around this astounding man._

Grace sat with him on a large extravagant blanket in a small clearing beside the creek. It was surprisingly soft, over a thick bed of clovers to cushion them. Grace took in a deep breath, her eyes closed to focus all her senses on the splendid bouquet of aromas that filled the air. Another sigh and then it all hit her. Where she was, who she was with, and most importantly, the fact that she _**wasn't**_ dreaming.

She broke out of her awed reverie at last and tackled Sirius with a squeal. They wrestled and tickled each other for a while, giggling the whole time. The tumbling ended with Sirius on top of her, her wrists held above her head with one of his hands. Suddenly, her thoughts took a whole new turn. He smiled mischievously in show of his physical dominance over her and probably guessing her thoughts. Not like she was going to fight it. She had daydreamed endlessly for weeks of what would happen when they were finally alone, but the feelings soaring through her body were vastly unexpected.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

After that short moment to take in the warmth of Grace's body pressed under his, Sirius began kissing her with all the passion he had withheld when they were at Hogwarts. Here, they did not have to be student and teacher. Here, they were equals and lovers (_Well perhaps someday, though I doubt that)_. They were free and relaxed to be themselves in their own magical bit of paradise. He didn't worry about scaring her any longer either. The thought that this chance may be rare and short-lived lingered in the back of his mind, but he forced it away in order to thoroughly enjoy the moment.

He pulled back from her perfect sensual lips to gaze at the face of the woman he loved so much. Soon, his other masculine senses took over. _Time to test those old seductive powers of mine_. The hunger for her touch filled him as he kissed and nipped her neck. He lifted her slightly, holding her against him with power flowing through his arms. For a while, they continued to kiss and embrace the intimacy of such personal contact. He felt her hands run across his back and up to nestle themselves in his hair. Her reciprocation of his actions was like a firebolt in his veins. He sat her up, pulled her close and kissed from her mouth, along her cheek, and on her temple. He bit her ear lightly, hesitating each time for suspense. His teasing was rewarded by a satisfied sigh from her. Sirius grinned with absolute happiness, his desires were being fulfilled and far beyond any feelings that his dreams could ever produce. She moaned quietly, as he brought his lips back hers. He growled low in his throat as he thought, _you've still got it old chap._

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

They went on this way for some time until the lights faded, leaving the soft twinkle of stars and magical creatures around them. Once they each calmed down, she rested her head on his chest. She thought of how his kiss made her body rage for more, how every touch tingled, and how his voice caused shivers down her spine…

"Grace, I have something very special for you to see, or rather _hear _I suppose." She cocked her head, suspicious of his wild ideas, but followed nonetheless. Who was she kidding, she was under the enchantment of his eyes, she loved him and would follow him anywhere. _Wait, did I just admit that I love him? Ohmygoodness… I love him. _She abandoned the thought for the time being.

He guided her effortlessly a short way to a gentle waterfall.

"Sirius, what is it you wanted to show me, I don't see anyth—" He quieted her with a tender hand over her lips.

"Close your eyes until I tell you to open them. Now, listen carefully." After a few minutes he asked, "Do you hear anything?"

"Yes I hear…music! Faintly, but where is it coming from?"

"Keep listening harder." He told her. Closer and closer the glorious sound came until she felt as though she was in the heavens, surrounded by the majestic harmonies of the angels themselves.

"Open your eyes, Grace." He whispered softly in her ear. She opened them.

"Oh my…" she breathed.

Floating and twirling all around and above them were hundreds of faerie-like sprites. Smaller and daintier than any other sprites Grace had ever seen, they looked like tiny ballerinas with flowing skirts glittering like Christmas ornaments in the night. Their feet were lit and filled the air with their own little stars, surrounding the couple in constant movement of light. The sprites danced gracefully in midair while singing their delightful , heavenly song. Grace was positive that she had never witnessed a phenomenon so lovely or beautiful in all her life.

"These particular sprites are naturally extremely shy beings," Sirius whispered to her, "but they can't resist love and romance. They thrive on it, you see."

As if he had spoken some accidental cue, the sprites' serenade bloomed into a warm romantic tune. A few of the braver ones even gave Sirius a little nudge towards Grace. His face broke into a huge smile.

"May I have this dance, Lady Wentworth?" She rolled her eyes, but took his hand with a mocking curtsey. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close, while the other gingerly held her hand. She rested against him, inhaling his fascinating fragrance and reveling in the moment.

Being with Sirius was enough to make her happy, but add the mystical atmosphere, the sweet aroma of flowers, the twinkling sprites dancing around their own dance and singing the very heart of the romance she felt inside…it was the perfect date.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

A barely conscious Grace drowsily followed Sirius back through the cave. She had no idea quite how or when they got back to Hogwarts, but she didn't much care as long as she held on to Sirius's hand.

"Sirius," she muttered sleepily, "can I stay with you tonight? I just don't want this to end yet." He shared her sentiments, to an even deeper extent than she knew.

"As if I could refuse you, my dearest and loveliest Grace." She smiled up at him. _Ah, so she isn't too tired to catch the Jane Austen reference, only too tired to walk properly._ Fifteen minutes later, as they cuddled in comfortable silence in Sirius's bed, her mind sparked back to that previous thought. Sitting up, she turned to him with a furrowed brow.

"Wait, you referenced Jane Austen?" He laughed out loud at her delayed realization. "Sirius…on that note, your owl has quite an odd name…" She looked at him curiously.

"Oh, you mean Fitz? Well his full name is Fitzwilliam, of course." He smiled at her incredulous expression, her jaw dropped.

"As in Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

"The very same."

"I can't believe it! _**You**_ read Jane Austen? Mr. Marauder-let's-go-get-into-trouble-just-to-stick-it-to-the-Slytherins has read Pride and Prejudice??" He loved when she rambled words.

"Yes dear, many times in fact." He said, pulling her back down beside him. "How do you think I learned how to speak to a woman properly? I sure as dragons didn't pick that up from James or Remus."

Grace quickly fell into contented slumber, but not before mumbling a barely comprehensible, "You are way too perfect, Sirius." He chuckled, _at least she thinks so._ Then he closed his eyes to the happiest sleep of the past decade of his life.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Sirius awoke the next morning to the wonderful smell of…_What is that smell?_

"Good morning love, breakfast for the most romantic man of my acquaintance." Grace bounded in with a tray of peanut-butter toast on fresh cinnamon raison bread, bacon, fresh fruit, and spiced apple steaming tea.

"My, my, isn't this a surprise treat. Thank you." He gave her an affectionate kiss, and they both talked the morning away as they ate.

Grace tried to take the dishes to his kitchen area to clean up, but she only made it as far as the sitting room before he stopped her by embracing her from behind. After a little struggle, she gave in and turned around to kiss him. Just then Sirius froze, and a rich amused voice sounded clearly from the doorway.

"Well, that's one way to earn extra credit."

Author's Note: Hope you like the awesome cliffy! Who could the intruder be? Dun-dun-duuuh! Anywho, also just so you know, the weird boxy things between parts or POV's in the chapters are actually kewl symbols in Word that look like S and G, but they don't come out in Fanfiction format. Just fyi, in case anyone was confused.


	7. Violet's Visit

Dreams and Desires

Disclaimer: The characters belonging to the mistress of Rowling doth not belong to thine own creation, but that of the Lady. Thou hast been in weeping sorrow from whenst I have recieveth no reviews inscribed from thy readers. Hark! Thou hast struck my heart with a dagger, and I am weak. I have sadly lost thine vision for thus, the chapter to come forth in the numeral of eight. So if the romantic tale pleaseth thee, please review…eth!

Oh, and just to clarify, NO, there was no sexual intercourse or anything near that in the previous date from Chapter 6.

Chapter 7

Violet's Visit

Sirius's face went from frightened to plain shocked to just nervous as he watched the scene unfold in awkward silence. For a whole five horrible seconds, visions flashed through his mind of all the consequences of getting caught with a student in his quarters _in his clothing_ in the morning. Then to his astonishment, the girl in his arms ran to their intruder and embraced her with a loud exclamation of "Violet!" _Ah, so this must be her friend from the Ministry. She's awfully young to be working there; she can't be much older than Grace._ He closed the door for privacy against other "visitors". For a minute, he silently watched the two girls exchange quick updates and a few curious glances in his direction.

Once it seemed Violet was satisfied with Grace's information, she walked deliberately over to Sirius and reached out to shake his hand. She looked at him straight in the eyes in a way that warned instant caution of her capabilities, even at her height of a little over five feet.

"So, Miss Velocity I assume?" She nodded. "Ah, then you would be my godson's girlfriend also?"

"Why yes I am, professor, may I call you Sirius? Right, it seems we both have reason to evaluate one another." Stunned at the young girl's direct speech and piercing look, Sirius failed to comprehend her meaning.

"And why is that, Miss Velocity?"

"Oh, call me Violet, please. We both have reason to evaluate because I am dating your only godson and _**you**_ are dating my best friend. Grace is more like a sister to me, and I am the closest thing to real family that she has. Also, just so you know if you hurt her in any way I will track you down and hex you back to the day you were born." Sirius turned his gaze to Grace, expecting her to appear offended, but she looked calm and even pleased at Violet's protective statement. _I suspect she may have even admitted her desire for family ties to Violet at some point._

"I suppose you have a point, Violet. Won't you come in and join us? I would be delighted to have you _evaluate_ me further." Sirius smirked at Grace, and she couldn't hold back her chuckle. Soon the three were enjoying good laughs and pleased speculations on one another. _The girls must truly be close, they barely ever finish sentences! Leaving me extremely confused. Well, that is the burden of being a man. At least I only have to deal with one set of thoughts or emotions at a time._

"So, Violet, what are you doing here anyways? Are you here on a mission from the Ministry?"

"Other than checking up on my best friend, my dashing boyfriend, and his elusive godfather, I do also have an assignment from the Ministry. I'm here to do my duty in receiving first-hand recommendations from all the Hogwarts professors on the potential of the 7th years that plan to enter the Ministry, which is quite a majority this year. After the war, we must be especially careful in selecting employees, so the Minister thought we should go straight to those who know the applicants best, their instructors of 7 years. Of course, it seems you, Professor Black, take the job of getting to know your students very seriously."

He rolled his eyes, and they all burst out laughing. Violet resigned herself to her professional face again and turned to Grace.

"Now dear, I know it's nerve-wracking, but either you or I should probably tell Harry soon, seeing as how I shall be taking you all on a fabulous double date this week."

"Oh my goodness, really? Vi, I have no idea how you always get permission to do all these things, but I'm so glad you do!"

"Well it's not all me, Dumbledore just loves you. I barely say your name and he waves off whatever question I ask, saying he trusts us completely."

"I feel a little guilty in that case." Violet raised an eyebrow. "…but not too guilty to turn it down of course." Violet smiled in return.

Now, what exactly are we going to be doing on this—" Sirius began.

"Tut tut, Sirius." Violet shook her head at him. Grace patted him affectionately on the shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, she _never_ tells anyone what she has planned. It's always wonderful though." Violet grinned approvingly at her best friend.

"I'd best be off then. I suggest you plan out your recommendation for Harry, professor. Enjoy the last part of your weekend together you two. Grace, I'll cover for you." Before either of them could thank her, she was gone. _How does she do that without Apparating?_ _Interesting woman, I'm just glad mine is a whole different brand of crazy. Good luck to Harry. _

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Luckily, Violet was at Hogwarts in time for the next installment of musical progress in the form of another concert and the offering of musical magic lessons for classes the next year. Grace was to sing again Monday night at Dumbledore's insistence. The students looked up at the headmaster expectantly after dinner. They were all granted a shocking treat as Snape proceeded to perform a dramatic and intense sonata on the violin. Grace would certainly never think the same of her snarky professor. The unbelieving stares from almost every person in the room were absolutely priceless.

This week, Grace had chosen to sing her favorite jazz tune, "Love is here to Stay", with Sirius improvising a piano accompaniment. (Unfortunately, this caused an even higher level of attraction to Sirius from many of the girls in her year, and she was forced to listen to their lude comments for weeks.) Hoping no one would recognize the reason behind the passion in her voice, she sang with light and easy conviction. Violet beamed with pride at the girl from the High table, and her friends were overjoyed by the entertainment. Grace and Sirius were simply lost in the magical pleasures of the music. Such easily attained joy, when one has love to sing about.

In the midst of the applause, a dismal thunderstorm struck outside, clearly shown on the ceiling of the Great Hall. The students hurried back to their dormitories. Sirius took advantage of the chaotic environment to pull Grace into a hidden alcove behind a large suit of armor. She gasped, but smiled when she felt his now familiar but fiery lips on hers. She was still in her black cocktail dress with lilac sequins across the halter straps, and Sirius slid tender, eager hands across her bare shoulders. Unfortunately, the moment had to be short. He bade her sweet dreams, and sent her off to Gryffindor tower, heading the other direction, pondering what he would dream that night himself. He was sure his dreams would be much more than _sweet_ at the very least.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Having Violet visit Hogwarts was like having a fairy godmother around for a week. She held power and authority with any situation or person. She was also creative and excelled in power as well as genius. The night after Grace's performance, she surprised them all (as usual) with a magically projected movie in the Room of Requirement for the whole gang. The Golden Trio, Grace, Luna, Draco, Blaise, and even Neville were extremely diverted at the silly romantic comedy that hadn't even been released to the public in theaters yet.

The day after that, Grace entered Violet's visiting suite to find that she had practically transformed the rooms into several clothing and accessory boutiques. It was time for their semiannual shopping trip which the two girls had taken traditionally since their first meeting.

"I couldn't get you out of here because of upcoming tests before Christmas, so I just brought the stores to us." Violet explained. _Goodness, I love my BAMF best friend._

Overall the week had been incredible, despite the forced indifference between Sirius and Grace at school. It was certainly difficult, but luckily, Grace was an experienced performer. She acted her part perfectly, and all Sirius had to do was ignore her. However, this was obviously a near impossible task for him since everything good in his life seemed to suddenly revolve on the young woman's axis. Acting as if she barely existed was like standing on his hands all day long. Sirius eagerly looked forward to the double date at the end of the week that Violet was arranging. _Thank goodness for that intimidating woman_.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Unfortunately for him, Sirius had claimed the duty of telling Harry about his relationship with Grace the night before the date. His Gryffindor courage would not allow him to take the coward's way out and let Violet bear the news.

Sirius prepared himself for the responses and reactions of his beloved godson. He valued their strong brotherly, sometimes father-son, relationship, and he refused to consider the possibility that this new development in his life might damage it. Harry poked his head in the door, hair perfectly messy like his father, eyes radiantly green like his mother.

"Hey Sirius, you busy?"

"Not for you, Harry. Come on in, let's talk." Harry took a seat, still sweaty from the evening's Quidditch practice.

"Sirius, you've got that nervous look about you. What's wrong? Did something happen to Lupin or somebody?"

"No, no Harry. Nothing's awry, I have news, but I hope it is of good nature. However, it may be shocking to you." Harry propped himself forward to listen intently.

"Go on."

"Take this in stride, and keep an open mind, okay? Has Violet told you of what we are doing tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, she said you were going on a double date with us. Explains why you've been so chipper the past few weeks. Personally, I couldn't be happier for you. It's been sad watching you mope about since the "curtain" incident. This is the happiest I've seen you in years. Now, tell me mate, who's the lucky lady?"

"Well, that's the interesting bit, Harry…" Sirius took a patient breath to hold his composure "…it's Grace." Harry's face twitched into confusion.

"Grace who?"

"Grace Wentworth"

The following silence was deafening and tense. Harry was the first to break it, angrily that is. "B-but how? When? She's _**my**_ age! I can't believe this. I can't believe _**you!**_ How could you date one of my friends? Granted, we aren't close, but still, she's my girlfriend's best friend! This is insane, Sirius. I don't want to talk about it anymore, I have to leave."

"No, Harry, please hear me out—" But the boy was already out the door. Sirius stood and sagged into the wall, resting his heavy head in one arm. He breathed slowly, fighting back restrained tears. He could not lose Harry's respect over this. He would fix it, but how? Sirius reached into the bottom drawer of his desk for his flask and took a deep swig of its contents. _I should have thought the negative effects would kick in soon. Hopefully he will come around after he has some time to think about it. I hope. Please, let him forgive me…_

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Grace was worried, she had heard from Sirius that Harry hadn't taken the news well at all. Violet assured her that she would take care of it, but for how long? Harry's attitude could be changed by Violet's bullying and persuasion, but his feelings and opinions could not. Violet arrived as Grace was drying her hair, her head flung upside down and only a bra and jeans on. Then, Grace readied herself in dark skinny jeans, a lilac top with silver sequins, and silver pumps. She gave Violet an approving whistle. Violet had on black charcoal jeans, black ballerina flats, a purple headband to hold back her raven black hair from her ebony face, and a purple v-neck sweater that dropped low to reveal some shocking cleavage.

The girls made their way down to the lake. The boys were there, well dressed, laundered, and waiting. The two were glancing back to each other one at a time then staring away before the other noticed. _Like dopey first years,_ Grace thought.

"Good evening, boys." Violet's voice rang clear through the silence. The silence continued.

"Alrighty then, shall we, Vi?" Grace asked hurriedly.

"Yes, follow me dearhearts." She showed them to a dinky row boat anchored at the edge of the lake. Grace recognized it to be one of the boats the first-years rode in to their first sight of the Hogwarts castle.

They all hopped in, trusting Violet, but each wondering what the heck was going on. Violet was a woman of surprise and luxury, so why were they traveling across the perilous lake in an old row boat? She stopped the magically rowing oars in the center of the wide inky lake and turned to Grace.

"Grace dear, would you be so kind as to sing the mermaid song that I taught you last year?"

"Uh, sure…" Grace responded hesitantly. Grace pulled out her wand to cast the pitch pipe spell she had found in Sirius's book, Magic of Musicians, and sang the lyric melody of the mermaids into the warm night air. Shockingly enough, Grace remembered the song perfectly as it was quite a haunting refrain. Sirius was captured by Grace's singing once again, as if it was a spell itself. Then Grace suddenly shrieked, and Sirius grabbed onto her in anxiety for her safety. Then he looked out into the water to see what had caused the fright in her eyes. He himself gasped as he realized that their boat was completely surrounded by what appeared to be an entire colony of mermaids.

Grace, Sirius, and Harry gaped alike, mouths open, eyes wide in contained terror. Violet laughed at their expressions and leaned over to whisper something in a strange tongue to the mermaid with a crown of shells. She winked at Grace, grinning wide. _Oh dear, she's about to do something epic and shocking, like always. Well she certainly must keep poor Harry on his toes. I guess no one can honestly say that she isn't his match._ The mermaids began singing their haunting anthem with an eerie timbre, only to be heard by them in the soft undertones reverberating through the water. Grace wished for a moment that she could be under the water with them to actually hear the incredible sounds that ensued below. The mermaid's song grew to a climax of piercing harmonies, and the water rippled and shook as a circle of land began to appear through the water under them. In a few minutes, they were planted on the shallow shore of a small island in the middle of the lake.

The mermaids swam away as quickly as they had come, their tails lapping above the surface as they retreated to their aquatic kingdom. Grace turned back to the sandy mound of land to see Violet had already decorated it.

"Uh…Vi?" Grace spoke cautiously.

"Yes, dearheart?"

"How did—I mean…did I just randomly call a bunch of mermaids to create an _**island**_ for us?"

"Well honestly, you didn't expect us to spend our date in a dingy old row boat did you? Besides, they didn't _create_ the island, they simply raised it above the water." Violet smiled innocently, and waved her hand as if it were a normal occurrence.

"You are way too amazing sometimes. You never cease to advert my expectations, Vi."

Sirius found his voice at last and inquired, "Violet, how did you persuade the mermaids to do your bidding? They aren't exactly bribable creatures."

"Well, you see, during Umbridge's reign over Hogwarts, she tried to exterminate the mermaids as a "safety violation", but I kept the issue swamped under legal paperwork until she finally got sacked. Since then, the royal mermaid family has expressed a desire to pay me back."

Then Harry piped in, "You know, honey, I never thought I would quote Ron but I just have to say it. You are a bit scary sometimes. Brilliant…but scary."

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

The four sat down at a regular wooden picnic table on one side of the small room-sized island. As they took in their surroundings, glorious food appeared as magically on their plates as it did in the Great Hall. Brilliant stars shined unrelenting in the dark night sky, and colored oriental lanterns hovered in the air just above their heads. One beautiful tree grew in the sand with traits of a willow and palm tree. The atmosphere was enchanting, the lake and sky surrounding the couples in an expanse of deep black, but the air was tense and uncomfortable.

Harry continued to pout and sulk like the pubescent boy he would always partly be, and thusly Violet sent him scolding glares. Grace felt absolutely horrible for the ill will she had inadvertently caused between the two men, but that was surely nothing compared to what Sirius was feeling.

"So…" Violet began bravely as they ate, "Harry, don't you think Grace and Sirius make a cute couple?" She batted her eyelashes at Harry. He only grunted in reply. "I said—" her eyes flashing darker, "aren't they a cute _**cou-ple**_?" Harry looked up at them for the first time that night. Grace looked down at her plate guiltily, not wanting to see his contempt.

"I guess." Harry muttered, shrugging his shoulders, looking just like a moody child who thinks his grounding is undeserved. Sirius squeezed Grace's hand, in comfort to her as well as encouragement to himself. He went straight to the point.

"Harry, I think we—"

"Stop, I don't want to hear it, Sirius. Do what you want to do." Harry scowled. The pain hidden behind Sirius's involuntary flinch and the remorse behind Grace's innocent amber eyes did not go unnoticed. This took Violet to the edge. She was fed up with her "heroic" boyfriend's immaturity. Just because she loved him didn't mean she wouldn't take him down a couple notches when necessary. She gritted her teeth and smiled at him.

"Harry dear, could I talk to you for a second?" The dangerous flare to her voice sent icy shivers through all at the table. As upset as he was at Harry's stubborn disdain, Sirius felt sorry for the boy right then. Harry had a right to be angry, but he needed to open his eyes a little wider and grow up. And Violet was about to kick that into him, poor boy. The look of fear in Harry's eyes said that he would likely favor another deathly duel with Lord Voldemort himself than face the wrath of his stormy black beauty. Violet cast a silencing charm to shield the corner of the small isle, but the protective spells on the island must have affected it because Grace and Sirius heard much of her tirade (both to their embarrassment and slight entertainment).

"Harry James Potter! After all that man has done for you…suffering _**thirteen**_ years in Azkaban…your only real family in this world…can't you see he deserves love as much as anyone…how would you feel if your godson had just…when's the last time you got your _**bloody**_ haircut??...I swear, you're impossible!"

"But Vi—"

"Shush it, Harry! I'm not finished! Oh, and not to mention that your long-distance _**girlfriend**_ is only here to visit for one week and…can't even muster up a good attitude…moping like some incompetent pre-teen…can't believe you would even think to…why, you're acting like _**Ron**_…you go back over there and suck it up…butt-faced miscreant…take it like a man!...accept it and be the loving godson you should be and be nice to my _**best**_ _**friend**_, or you will find yourself in a whole new heap of trouble…an army of Deatheaters will seem like a bed of pansies when I get through with you, young man!"

Harry trudged back to Sirius and Grace who were now sitting on blankets with their toes in the sand. Thoughtful and kind of beat down, Harry sat in silence while the other three talked for half an hour. Violet shunned and ignored him the best she could (which was more than most people). Quietly, without lifting his verdant eyes, Harry asked, "Sirius, can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course, Harry." Sirius answered with a sigh. They went behind the single tree, avoiding the looks from the girls. Harry started to perform a silencing charm, but Sirius stopped him, telling him it wouldn't help much. Harry's cheeks flushed a hint of red, realizing Sirius and Grace must have heard most of Violet's scolding rant to him. Harry swallowed, and finally looked up at his godfather.

"Sirius, I'm sorry. It will definitely take getting used to, but I do want you to be happy, and she seems to be capable of that. I suppose, in the larger view of things, age is but a number…albeit hers is a much lower number than yours, but that's not important in you really do love her."

"First of all, I am only 36, not exactly at death's door just yet. But besides that, thank you, Harry. I do love her, but I want you to always be honest with me and tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

"…well, right now for one." Harry shifted awkwardly, then gave an arrogant smirk worthy of his father to show he was joking. Sirius bust into a full laugh, breaking the tension.

"Hug it out, mate." The brother-like men embraced with strong arms patting each other's backs once before pulling back.

"Let's join _our_ ladies, shall we?" Harry said with a grin. They went back to the girls. Violet didn't move a bit when Harry sat down beside her, but merely said, "It's about time you came to your senses." He tried to put his arm around her, but she whispered to him, "You're forgetting one more thing, honey."

"Oh, right. Grace?" She peeked around Violet to look at him with hopeful eyes. "I'm really sorry for being such a prat." She smiled at his sincerity.

"Thanks Harry, don't worry about it. I can understand why you would be upset."

With that, the night settled into the romantic, friendly affair it was originally meant to be. The couples split after they rowed back to the castle and watched the mermaids' island sink back into the black waters. After a little private time, the girls were each escorted back to Violet's suite where the two best friends talked and gossiped late into the night.

Ϛ؏δҩ ﻕ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ Ϛ؏δҩ

Elsewhere in the castle, someone recalled the unexpected couple he had earlier sighted. A solemnity hung in his light blue eyes, his mouth a grim line. Should he follow duty and in turn, betray love? _For now, I shall let the raindrops fall where they may. When the time comes, I shall intercede._

A/N: muahaha, another beautiful cliffy. Hope you all enjoyed the longer chapter. At this point, I really have run out of inspiration and ideas. Plz plz message me or review with any ideas you may have, I love all comments and suggestions! Love as always to violetkitty02!


End file.
